


Runes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, absolute kindergarten trash, crap, garbage i tell you, horrible crap, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a secret. A secret that nobody can know, for if they do his life will be compromised.<br/>But when the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor (Y/n) finds out, she helps him rather than using this secret to her advantage. And she might have also fallen for the God of Mischief and Lies.<br/>Why does it always have to be the runes that twist everybody's lives up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

If there was one person Loki trusted, it would not be Thor. It would not be his deceased mother. It would not be any Avenger. It would not be anybody closely affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. No, it would be a woman who was affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. just in the _slightest,_ but not affiliated enough to have their abhorrent mindset.

It would be a S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor named (Y/n).

Although Loki had only talked to her three or four times, she was easily his only friend. Or the closest thing he had to a friend. To be honest, he only thought of her like that because she didn't pry. She had never asked him anything more than permission to check his vitals.

But right now, everything was going to change. _Why?_ Because (Y/n) had been assigned as the doctor for Loki's next undercover mission.

Right now, they were in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's jets that was already in the air, heading back to base. The mission had gone well, save for how Loki had been vigorously stabbed in the back _twice._ His shirt was in tatters, the remains of it glued to him with drying blood.

"What happened?" asked (Y/n), carefully selecting instruments for whatever she was going to do. Hopefully not surgery, for Loki hated the idea of somebody cutting him open while he was unconscious and then sewing him back together.

"I got stabbed," he said weakly, running a hand smeared with blood over his chest. His hand came away an even brighter shade of red.

"You really need to be more careful." She pulled on a pair of gloves and turned to face him. Her shoulders slumped in distress. "I'm going to have to turn you over to access the wound, okay? It's going to hurt."

Loki gave a small nod of his head and clenched his teeth. Turning him over would give her full access to not only the wound, but also the _secret._ He trusted her though, so maybe she would be a good candidate to be aware of his situation.

"Brace yourself," she said, placing both hands firmly on his side. As fast as she could, (Y/n) rolled him over. A small gasp emitted her mouth when she got full view of his back.

Those inky black markings, what were they?

"They're runes," he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some... bonding.

"Can I..." (Y/n) trailed off, her fingers hovering over the rune.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut. Even if he trusted (Y/n), he still felt uneasy exposing his greatest secret to her. But, as she had promised, not a single soul had been told about it. Not even Thor. "Go ahead," he whispered.

Slowly, she pressed the tips of her cold fingers on his back, tracing the tattoo-like marking. "Do they have some sort of meaning."

"I'm sure they do, but I studied a different type of runes. Certainly not these," he replied, shivering at her touch.

She pulled her fingers away and Loki let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. After a few moments of silence, he stood up from his chair and grabbed his shirt that lay draped across it. He could feel (Y/n)'s eyes boring into his bare back. He slipped the shirt on, although the feeling didn't waver.

"If you can do magic and all that, then why couldn't you just heal yourself?" she asked.

Loki froze. It took him some time to remember that he didn't have to act so hostile around (Y/n), for she was the one he could trust. "The-the runes, they stop it." Gods, he sounded pitiful.

She nodded, trying not to convey too much sympathy in her actions. "Is there anything you need my help in?"

"A witch cast them."

"What?"

"There was a witch, who saw me in the prisons. She claimed that she was going to heal my wounds, and her voice was so soft..." his voice cracked.

(Y/n) hid her excitement. Finally, her horrible attempts at interrogation was getting somewhere. "Go on."

"She came, with hair as golden as the sun, and eyes bluer than the sky. Her voice was like a siren. I remember, she placed her small hands against my back and my neck, and used that entrancing voice of hers to murmur an incantation. I fell into a deep sleep, and when I woke up, she was gone and these horrid runes were there instead." Loki's voice had grown bitter, rather than the dreamy lilt that he had used before.

"Um, do you know anything else about her?"

 His face hardened as he turned around slowly to face her. "She was beautiful, just like, like..." A coldness grew in his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like _you_!" Loki screamed, launching at her. His arms were mere inches from her throat when (Y/n) did the first thing that came on instinct.

She had been raised as a very caring child. So, the only thing she did was grab his arms and lower them to his sides. Realization spread across Loki's face, suddenly comprehending what he had just done. "(Y/n), I-"

"It's okay Loki. We'll meet again tomorrow. And I promise I won't tell anybody."

His shoulder slumped as he left her lab. It was only then that (Y/n) realized that she had just been complimented.

_Complimented by a god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SOSOSOSO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT THANK YOU. I wrote some of this chapter, my internet failed and I thought it didn't save, I created a new half chapter, it got accidently posted thanks to my internet, I had to delete it because ao3 wasn't letting me unpublish it, which is why there was a second chapter that was half-written before this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find the meaning of a rune.

(Y/n) pulled a book off of the library shelf, dusting its cover off and coughing as she did so. There was a good reason for the book to be so unused. Nobody came into this part of the library.

Except for her. She had figured that if even _Loki_ didn't know what the runes meant, they would have to be in an unfamiliar dialect. Which could very well be a _Midgardian_ dialect. Although the reason she was helping him was still unclear.

The book had a worn red cover, the spine nearly crumbling along with the yellowed pages. (Y/n) hauled it onto a table and carefully opened the book. She turned the sandpaper-like pages one by one, trying to see if any rune caught her eye. And there, on perhaps the thirteenth page, one did.

One of the runes, the one on Loki's neck, flashed in her memory. It looked a bit like a bowtie with long sides, almost resembling an "M."

 _M for man_ , (Y/n) thought. _The rune means man._

 

Loki heard a knock on his apartment door, which was quite a surprise. He didn't think that anybody knew where he lived, with the exception of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director and his brother. Not even the landlord had come by to remind him to pay his rent. Nevertheless, he stood up and opened the door.

"I, um, found out what one of the runes mean," spoke (Y/n) quickly, stepping inside. "It's the uh, one on your neck." Her cheeks blazed with... embarrassment?

"What does it mean then?" he asked.

She ran a hand through her already messy hair. "I looked at this book in the library, and it said ' _man._ '"

He felt his insides clench. Had that witch, or whoever had marked him, known about his true parentage? If so, then were they trying to make him human? Or feel human? Or was it somebody else who was supposed to?

Instead of asking any of the questions bubbling in his mind, Loki said a simple response. "Why didn't you bring the book with you?"

"It's a reference book."

"What's a reference book?" Gods, he hated not knowing Midgardian terminology.

"A book that you can't check out. It's only there for reference. Like a dictionary."

"Or a thesaurus?"

(Y/n) smiled. "Yeah. Anyways, do you have any idea of what it can mean?"

"It could mean that somebody thinks that I'm secretly a woman and wants me to be a man." Humor was certainly not his area. She still laughed though, although Loki wasn't sure if it was to be polite or because she actually thought it was funny.

"Maybe it's a self-esteem issue?"

He felt his legs go weak. There was no army to protect him from the truth now. "Are you indicating that I have mental issues?"

Her expression changed to one of surprise. "No! I didn't mean it like that, I swear. But, it could be something minor. Not being as muscular as your brother, for example."

Scowling, Loki stalked off and into the kitchen. He could hear (Y/n) hesitantly following. Even the one person he trusted couldn't avoid talking about Thor. "I don't care about being less physically strong then my brother," he spat, "I'm smarter than him anyways. Try finding some evidence for your claims next time."

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I, um, didn't mean to say it like that, I guess."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why would you help somebody like me?"

That question struck (Y/n). Why was she doing this?

"Just a hunch that something good will come out of it," she said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIFTEEN KUDOS!!!! Considering how much Loki stuff gets posted on here daily and how bad this writing is, this I very generous of you all. I appreciate it very much. Thank you all who are reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> GARBAGE GARBAGE GARBAGE. This is legit shit, no rhyme intended. But I still will update it and post the same thing on my wattpad (fangirl-of-Midgard), only because whoever actually likes this is a fab potato (you go slay) and they deserve more of this garbage (not tryna' be mean). GARBAGE...


End file.
